


WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

by cosmicArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Eratic updates, Error is defiantly unhinged, Error is prolly OOC, Error!Sans OOC, F/M, Freeform, Knitting, No Plot, No Smut, Portals, Too Many Skeletons, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?, WTFIGO?, What's That?, bone zone?, but even then, i can't write insane guys, just funny fluff with no plot, no no there ain't no smut here, no smut here, platonic realationships, plot?, prolly not, unless you ask me real nice, writing fics for fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: ‘Click clack click’ the sound of your knitting needles rang through the quiet house. The reason for that being the aforementioned silence around you. Honestly, you would rather be doing anything else right now, but you have wanted to make a new dice bag for awhile. Plus since there is a power outage going on right now, it seemed a good a time as any to get your knit on!





	1. Fucking Portals man!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Undertale Fanfiction #8,752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219809) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 



> Wow I have too much time on my hands ^^;  
> This fic is for fun, ok?  
> mine and yours  
> if you want something in the fic don't be afraid to ask me to put it in :D  
> this is just a free form mess that I'm doing to procrastinate when I don't feel like drawing or writing The Deal ^^;  
> I hope you enjoy it????
> 
> (Also I know it says that this is based off that other fic? While that's true I decided for the ease of things that I would just do the 4 main AU's that people know about and the anti-void trio XP sorry :/)

‘Click clack click’ the sound of your knitting needles rang through the quiet house. The reason for that being the aforementioned silence around you. Honestly, you would rather be doing anything else right now, but you have wanted to make a new dice bag for awhile. Plus since there is a power outage going on right now, it seemed a good a time as any to get your knit on!

Yeah, no there is no way to make knitting exciting. You just continue to ‘click click’ your needles together in an attempt to actually get some knitting done while you can’t distract yourself with the internet or your tablet. It’s no use, though. You’ve been trying for hours with little success. Your eyes are so bleary from the strain of staring at your knitting for so long.

Which is why you don’t see the portal opening in your living room above your coffee table. Even if you did see it, you would just explain it away as a trick of the light. What you can’t miss is the black, and yellow skeleton that falls through said portal. It crashes into your coffee table at a high velocity. Snapping it in half, and scattering everything from it all over the ground.

You jump in your seat, drawing our legs up to your chest in a defensive position. Staring agape at the skeleton, you see it clutch it head before rolling over into its hands, and knees. It must hear something you can’t because it snapped to attention, leaping out of the way before two more skeletons fall through the portal as well in a tangled heap.

Moving your feet back to the floor you blink away the eye strain from the long hours of knitting, and realize you recognize these skeletons! Holy shit! What is the anti-void trio from those Undertale AU’s doing in your living room?!?! Are they perhaps hallucinations? Can you touch hallucinations? Can hallucinations break your table? You just sit there watching them as they get up off each other to start fighting! You realize they are destroying your things in their battle after half a minute of amazed staring.

“HEY! WHAT THE  _ FRESH? _ ! STOP DESTROYING MY THINGS YA DIPS!” you scream out at them. They all freeze at the sound of your voice. All movement stops, and they all slowly turn their heads to look at you. You cross your arms giving them an annoyed look to cover you internal panic “Yeah that’s right. I’m here, and you’re all in my house. Would ya mind not trying to kill each other while inside? That would be great thanks.” you snap at them.

Error twitches some staring at you as if he can’t believe some lowly human was ordering him around. Which is probably exactly what he is thinking now that you stop to consider it a moment. Fresh is leaning against the wall next to your fireplace examining your living space. He doesn't do anything for awhile until he glares at you angrily for some reason. Gesturing to you in exaggerated motions.

Ink is the only one that’s nervous. You expect he knows where they all are. “Ok, are we all cool then? Good? Good? Great, ok you should probably get back where you came from before something bad happens.” you glance at the portal. It looks kind of like a white cat's eye pupil, AND IT’S SHRINKING! “OH  _ SWAG _ ! THE PORTAL IS CLOSING!THAT CAN’T BE GOOD!! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NO-”

Your sentence gets cut off when a bunch more skeletons fall through the portal as well. Landing in a larger tangled heap of bones that you can’t possibly figure out or solve. A few seconds after their arrival the portal shuts. You are left speechless with your mouth hanging open. The larger skeleton pile slowly disentangled itself. You can see them all in various stages of discombobulation. The 4 Papyrus’ and the 4 Sans’ all stand up from their piles at different times.

The first two up are Fell Papyrus and Swap Fell Sans. They look like they’re ready to kill whoever the fuck talks to them first. The next two up are Papyrus, and Swap Sans. They examine your room in wonder and jump in excitement upon seeing you. Never thought you would ever find someone who was happy to see  _ you _ , but it’s just their nature you guess.

Sans, Fell Sans, Swap Papyrus, and Swapfell Papyrus all rise from the ground at around the same time. Their look careful, and clinical as they examine you, and your living room. Must have forgotten to act lazy. Or they just feel that threatened. Finally, you close your mouth and sigh at this predicament.

You set aside your knitting, and pinch the bridge of your nose before talking. “Well isn’t this just great. What am I gonna do now?! I have a bunch of skeletons in my living room that shouldn't be here! How the  _ fresh _ am I gonna get you back home?” you muttered tiredly. Just then you thought of something. Smiling wide, and giddy “Oh! I know! Ink, Error, Fresh! You have anti-void travel powers. Can’t you just take them all home?” you ask.

The three skeletons share a look before Ink shrugs. He dissolved into a pile of ink on your floor. The 4 Sans’ and Papyrus’ all jump away from the puddle in shock, and horror. Ink soon reforms himself from the pile shaking his head. His skeleton like lips move as if he is speaking, but no sound comes out. You blink a few times before rubbing inside your ear with your pinkie and holding your hand up to it.

You see his mouth moving again, but still no sound. To make sure you aren't somehow deaf and didn't know you snap your fingers a few times. “Wow. Ok, that’s weird. It appears I can’t hear you. That’s too bad I was kinda looking forward to knowing what you all really sounds like. Oh well.” you sighed. They all give various confused looks. The ones from Fell type universes more angry confused. While all the rest look more shocked confused.

“Uh well, I guess Ink can’t take you home. What about Error?” you say looking at said skeleton. Swap Papyrus flares up once you say Errors name. The room fills with a cold deadly power that makes you shiver. Everyone looks at Swap Papyrus with shock, and worry in the case of Swap Sans. “Woah woah calm down ya carrot. You can’t kill him for that. That hasn’t happened here just yet, and we might need him to get you home ok?” you say trying to calm down the angry skeleton.

You freeze when he directs his cold orange gaze at you. There is so much hatred in his eye sockets. You feel your sins crawling on your back. An itch you want to scratch, but can’t in case he kills you while you look away to scratch it. You can’t look away. You can’t look away! YOU CAN’T LOOK AWAY! HE’LL KILL YOU!

He gaze breaks away from you to look down at Swap Sans. He had tugged on Swap Papyrus’ sleeve to gain his attention. At the sight of Swap Sans’, safe here with him the cold feeling in the room almost instantly vanished. Almost. When the power died down you took in some deep calming breaths to will away the panic you got from Swap Papyrus directing all that hate at you. Never have you ever seen someone look at you like that before.

You shuddered before looking at him warily with a frown. “That was the most hate filled look I have ever seen in my whole life. I suggest not doing that to someone who is just trying to help you all get back to your own universes.” turning away from his abashed look you direct your attention back at Error. “Well, Error? Can you get them home? Do your anti-void powers work?” you ask him.

Error glares at you in contempt. He really doesn’t take orders very well. Not that you can really control him anyway. He rolls his eye lights in his sockets before swiping his hand around in the air. He looks confused before he tries again. After every try, his expression grows more and more panicked. “So you can’t either huh?” you say breaking his concentration. He sweats where he stands before shaking his head. “Well, then that just leaves Fresh. Can you take all these monsters back to their own universes?” you ask.

Fresh shrugs before double finger gunning you, and exploding in a cloud of rainbow glitter, and the word fresh. When the cloud of glitter and dust clears he is standing there in a disheveled daze. His neon coat hanging off his shoulder, and his YOLO glasses slipping off his left eyes to reveal the trapped monster SOUL within. You shudder at the sight as do many of the skeleton monsters who see it.

“Well then… this sucks…. I guess… you’re all stuck here? Uuh I should probably fill you in on some info you definitely should know? Yeah, that… that sounds like a good start. Let me just uh get you all some chairs.” you say standing up from your seat. You stretch out popping you back in several places. It feels really nice after sitting down in one position for hours. You also twist around both ways popping the rest of your back before you set off to find enough chairs for everyone. Leaving some very flustered skeletons in your living room.

You find a desk chair in your computer room, 4 folding chairs in your garage, and your lost dining room chair. You live alone so you only have one. Not that you ever ate at your dining table. Adding your couch, and Laz-Boy you have 10 seats. Perhaps if two of the smaller ones squeezed into the Laz-Boy? Oh, wait! That’s right you also have an ottoman in front of the Laz-Boy that can be a makeshift chair for now. Yeah, that works. Ok

Dragging all the chairs into the living room you arrange them in a sort of semi circle all facing in one direction. “Ok ok, here we have some chairs. Uuuh Sans how about you sit there?” as you say that all 7 of the Sans’ move at once to the chair you pointed to. “No wait sorry uh I meant the original Sans,” you say sheepishly. They all look at you with confusion. Well except for the anti-void trio. They get what you’re talking about.

“Well uh, I’ll explain that later. Uh, for now, I’ll just point to you when I’m talking to you. In case you didn’t notice basically all of your share the same name.” you say that last part sarcastically. As if they didn’t realize that there are copies of them with the same name. There is some silent chuckling which you only realize happened when some of their shoulders shook in mirth. You point to original Sans. “Ok uh, so you, sit here please?” you ask him pointing to the Laz-Boy.

He just shrugs before flopping into the chair. He sinks in almost seeming to become one with that chair. You snicker when you realize how comfortable he got so quickly. Unless he’s pretending, but it’s hard not to be content in a Laz-Boy “Ok you go ahead and take the seat closest to him please.” you say pointing at original Papyrus. He very politely nods sitting on the couch in the seat closest to Sans. This keeps going until you have all the skeletons sitting in your semicircle.

It starts with UnderTale on the far right. Followed by UnderSwap right next to them, UnderFell after UnderSwap, SwapFell next, and the anti-void trio last. “Ok so are we all comfortable now? Yes? Good. Ok uh, I guess I’ll start with introductions? My name is (Y/N), welcome to my Universe.”


	2. Stupid, Long, Dumb-ass Talks man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all give you blank stares at that. “Uh right ok, in case you haven't realized from my conversation with those three, ” you say gesturing to Ink, Error, and Fresh. “You all are in my universe, and not yours. Not that I own this universe of course. You can’t own universes. Just that this is the universe I’m originally from. Whereas you are all not from this universe…. U, you probably already knew that by now.” you point out pointlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go CH 2 ^^;  
> I said I would get this out to you ASAP and I will :D  
> er, I hope you all enjoy this????  
> I'm prolly writing all these characters really OOC XP  
> if ever you think you can write them better please feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can do better at making good fics for you :D

They all give you blank stares at that. “Uh right ok, in case you haven't realized from my conversation with those three,” you say gesturing to Ink, Error, and Fresh. “You all are in my universe, and not yours. Not that I own this universe of course. You can’t own universes. Just that this is the universe I’m originally from. Whereas you are all not from this universe…. Uh, you probably already knew that by now.” you point out pointlessly.

“Right so, before we get into the thick of things I wanna give you all nicknames to make it easier.” you point to the Undertale bro’s “Original Sans, you and your brother don’t get nicknames since you the original. I’ll touch more on that later. Uh ok, next  we have UnderSwap. Swap Sans your nickname is Blueberry cause you’re round and blue, and sweet. Papyrus your nickname would be Carrot, but it’s going to be Honey since carrot sounds like a terrible nickname.” you notices some silent snickers arise from some of the other skeletons.

“Uh ok next is UnderFell. Fell Sans your new nickname is Red…. Yeah I know it’s terrible, but I couldn’t think of anything else, and it’s what the fandom calls you. Moving on Papyrus your new nickname is Edge.” Red looks pretty upset at your nickname for him, but there is no way you are going to keep calling him Sans when there are so many versions of Sans here. Edge is equally upset about his nickname, but whatever. Suck it up ya goof!

“Last is SwapFell. SwapFell Sans your new nickname is Raspberry, cause your like Blueberry only more red, and angry. Last we have Stretch, I know Stretch is usually used as a nickname for Honey, but I can’t remember what people like to call you so whatever.” you finish with a  shrug. “I guess that’s it? Ink, Error, and Fresh already kinda have their own nickname they respond to. Soooo yeah, guess that’s it…. Now what?”

You and the assorted skeletons all share a look. What does come next? “Well… uh… how about you all think about some way to fix this while I get everyone drinks.” you say. You leave the skeletons to discuss how they are going to fix this while you step out of the living room into the connected kitchen. You wish you had some Golden Flower Tea to offer them, but it doesn’t exist in this world.

You open your fridge to get some ketchup, mustard, honey, and apple juice. You also find a half full 2 liter of DR.Pepper that you forgot you had! Placing them on your dining room table you notice your sketchbook. It gave you an idea for how they could communicate with you! Honestly, you are upset at not coming up with this sooner. It also made you nervous in case they ever saw what you had drawn in said sketchbook. Better hide this where they can never find it.

Grabbing your sketchbook you make your way to your bedroom to put it away and get out a notebook that you never use for anything. You also make sure to snag your pencil purse(TM). A convenient bag for the on the go Artist! When you step back out into your living room you can see all the skeletons either silently talking to each other, or deep in thought. Or in the case of the lazier skeletons pretending to sleep.

“Ok uh, I set out some drinks, and condiments for those who want them. Out in the uh dining room? I also got out a notebook, and some pencils so that we can communicate.” you say holding out the notebook to the closest skeleton. Which just so happened to be Honey. He took the notebook and immediately began to write in it. ‘How do you know about us, and how did we get here?’ the note said.

“Uuuuh well? I don’t know how exactly you got here, but the reason I know about you is that uh... well there’s no easy way to say this. The people from my universe created all of you guys' universes.” your declaration is met with shock and skepticism. “Uh look I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. Some guy from here named Toby Fox made this video game called Undertale. It featured a playable character named Frisk that went about the underground making friends, and sometimes killing them.”

That last one was met with a lot of void eyes. A lot of these skeletons knew exactly what you were talking about when you said ‘sometimes killing them’. “Er yeah, that. Ahem, so anyway. The game developed a huge fanbase. Some of these fans thought up alternate universes based on the original. Like ‘what if everything was the same but everything was edgy?’ or ‘what if the monsters didn’t lose the war and humans were sealed underground instead?’ and even ‘what if monsters had swapped personalities with some of the other monsters?’ things like that. Thus the AU’s were born!” you give a weak jazz hands.

None of the monsters look like they particularly believe you. Except of course the anti-void trio. “Yeah so there are more alternate universes besides yours, but uh I guess they aren't here right now? And they were all made by people from my universe. I see you don’t believe me, so I’ll just direct you to Ink right now, and let him tell you that I’m not lying.” you say gesturing to Ink. They all look at Ink who just shrugs and nods at your declaration. You see his mouth moving again but still, hear nothing.

He must have reiterated what you said because all of the skeletons look at him with shock. “Uh yeah soo…. Don’t kill anyone here? You might just be contributing to the destruction of your own universe and by extension you. I’m looking at you, Error Sans! Don’t Kill Anyone! It could lead to your own demise!” you exclaim to them firmly. Papyrus, Blueberry, and Ink nod at you while Sans, Red, Honey, and Stretch all give you shallow nods with halfhearted waves. It takes some pointed look at the rest of them for them to relent and finally agree not to kill or destroy anything here lest it destroys their own existence.

“Good! Ok uh well? That’s about all I can think of. Whew, that was easier than I thought. Unless you all have any questions for me? If not then we can start to brainstorm how to fix this problem, and get you all home.” Blueberry grabs the notebook from his brother before scribbling something on it. ‘I’m hungry, can we get something to eat before we start?’ the note said. “Oh! Uh ok? Can you all even eat human food?” you ask.

Several shrugs, and some nods later you are dressing up to go out to get some food. “Ok, uuuh well I kind live out of the way of other humans? It got this farm land from one of my dead relatives. Only decided to start living here around 3 years ago so I’m not used to the walk into town, and I don’t have a car so one of you will have to come with me to carry groceries. Who wants to come with?” you inquire. Several of the skeletons look excited at the prospect of going out and seeing other humans.

“Uh ok, let me rephrase that. Who want to come with, that can also keep a level head?I don’t need excitable skeletons walking around with me, and potentially blowing our cover. I don’t know if you realized this, but if the government ever discovered that you existed here they would abduct you so fast you wouldn’t have the time to say ‘please don’t torture me with science’ before they have already poked you full of a bagillion needles.” you tell them

Blueberry and Papyrus deflate pretty quick, while the lazier skeletons all get this haunted look in their eyes. The only one who looks up to carrying groceries that also isn’t exposing his spinal bone is Cherry. “Ok executive decision, Raspberry you’re coming with me to get food. You’re strong enough to carry a bunch, and are more level headed than other people plus if you just cover some of your more exposed bones we can pass out off as practicing a SwapFell cosplay or something.” Raspberry looks affronted at your commanding tone. It’s obvious he also doesn't take orders very well. Again not like you can actually control them.

You sigh at his facial expression before wandering with him into your room to get a long sleeve tee shirt. You hand him a black one from your dresser “Here put this on under your other shirt. It will disguise the fact that you have bones for arms. Also, wear this scarf. It’ll cover up your cervical vertebrae.” you say handing him a bone-patterned scarf. “It’s pretty late so as long as no one looks too closely, and the store is empty we should be fine.”

You and Raspberry walk back into the living room. You clap your hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone, listen up! I’m going with Raspberry to the store to get some food. We’ll be back soon. In the meantime don’t destroy any of my things, and if you do go outside make sure you stay on my property. Hide if you see any humans. Ok?” you tell them all. All of the skeletons blink before they all rush outside all at once.

You get pushed to the side out of the way as they all made a mass exodus outside. Even Raspberry is outside already. You stand up from where you were pushed down. Dusting off your clothes, you make your way outside. Outside you see all of them; every single skeleton, looking up at the sky. They look on in awe of the vast space around them. No ceiling to obstruct their view of the sky. It’s amazing to watch the reactions of people who have never seen what you take for granted.

You join them in looking at the sky before you sigh. Maybe you’ll just leave Raspberry here so that he can continue to just look. You start to walk down the path away from the house into town. As you walk your mind wanders to what you’re going to do now. How will you get all of them back through the fourth wall into their own universes? Also what to feed them? Whatever you’ll figure out food what you get there.

You wish there was a Sans around who could solve problems like this really easily. Got a problem with your universe? There it’s fixed! Corrupt entity code? No problem! A bunch of characters who shouldn't be here? Easy peasy!... wait a minute! What if you just  _ create _ a Sans who can do that?! You still exist in the universe that made all of the UnderTale AU’s! Why not? You could do it! It would be so simple!

The problem is would it work, and what does it take for a character to be real? Like how Sans and Papyrus and Ink are all real now. Is it that as soon as you make a character they are real? Or does something need to happen first? You get half way down the road from your house to the store before you realize that Raspberry is trying to get your attention. You snap out of your thoughts to look at the skeleton next to you. “Oh Raspberry! I thought you were going to stay behind.”

He glares at you before gesturing again. You recognize it as ASL, but you never learned it so you have no idea what he is saying. “Er Sorry Raz, I don’t know sign-language. If this was a fan-fic I prolly would, but it’s not. So I don’t” you say shrugging. He sighs pinching his nasal bone before he grabs your arm. Pushing your sleeve up exposing your skin to the cool air, he traces patterns on your arms with his finger. It takes you awhile to realize it’s letters. You feel stupid after you realize since it should have been obvious.

‘Where are we in the world?’ he finger traced. He had to trace it a few times before you worked it out in your head. “In the world? Uuh well, my house is a big ole’ plot of land in Colorado. Which is a state in the United States of America? Which uh is a Country? Ahem I mean if you want I can tell you more about it when we get back home? I don’t see how this could help you at all.” you finish lamely. He rolls his eye lights finally dropping your arm. You tug your sleeve back down over your arm, but by now the limb is pretty well frozen.

The silence is awkward between you two. On one side you can’t hear him. On the other, you don’t know what to say, and even if you did talk it would be so one-sided. Perhaps you could run your idea about creating a Sans by him? It would help to have some feedback about it. “So uh hey, I had an idea, right? What if to solve this problem I made a Sans that could fix it? One with skills that would be exactly what we need for our situation. Would it work?” you asked him. Glancing at him from the corner of your eye

He seemed shocked that you would suggest it, but before he could respond you quickly finished your thought in a spew of words. “Like I originally exist in the universe that created UnderTale right? Why can’t I make a Sans to fix this problem? The only thing I can think of is would it work. Like I could make the Sans, but what if that doesn't make him real? Like what if something needs to happen first before he is real? The question is what needs to happen.” you were really on a roll now. You don’t think you could stop talking about it if you tried.

“Does he need to be popular with the fandom first? Have enough art drawn of him to make him real? Is it fanfiction? Or is it the creation and fleshing out process that does it already? Does he need to go through enough life? Most of you all have been through one trauma or another. Is it that? Does he just need to be real to me? Cause uh like...it’s embarrassing but I uh...kind...read so much fanfiction that you were all real people to me loong before you fell into my house. Er, heheh,” you coughed into your hand in embarrassment. You knew you were rambling and to one of the assholes of the group. You just don’t get much human contact. It gets lonely in your house sequestered away from everyone else.

“A-anyway the other question is one of morals. Would it be right to create a Sans just to fix this problem? Would it be a morally upright solution? He would basically be created for this one purpose, but then what? What would he do for the rest of his probably very long life? And how would someone with feeling react to learning he had been created for this one purpose. He would probably lash out against it, then we would be back to square one. Unless I made it so he wouldn’t have the kind of reaction, but would that be right? It would be a specific thing that I put into his personality core to change a potentially hazardous reaction! But would that be ok? Ugh, morals are so weird.” you stewed in your thoughts, chewing your thumbnail, forgetting Raspberry was even there.

You only remember he was there, and that you were talking to him when he tugged on your arm. It startled you so much you almost jumped out of your coat. You looked at him to see him giving you a look. It was hard to decipher. Almost like a glare but softer. When he realize you were looking at him he shook his head. He pushed your sleeve up again to trace on your arm. ‘Not m’ he traced. M must mean moral. So not morally upright then.

You sighed at that. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. Oh well. We can think of something else yeah?” you say smiling at him. He drops your arm to pull ahead of you. You can’t seem to walk fast enough to walk next to him anymore. He doesn't seem to want you to. It must have been something you said. He was an asshole, yeah, but you were really trying your hardest to not upset any of them. They were all your favorite characters. Even though they all kinda sucked. Well, not Blueberry and Papyrus. You stopped when you almost bumped into Raspberry. He was standing in front of the grocery store.

“Whew boy. Let's get this over with.” you mutter. Leading the way into the brightly lit, heated store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloop ok they are in the store now basically ^^;  
> and also the moral question of the day o0o  
> is it right to create a person just to solve one problem?  
> give me some feedback on your opinions ;3
> 
> (in case you can't tell I consider it a not morally upright solution :/)


	3. You realize you're a fucking sinner man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lamented the fact that the store seemed to have power, and you didn’t. Maybe you should pick up some candles to keep the dark away after twilight? Maybe. It depends on how much money you need to spend on food. “Well, Cherry here we are. What do you think we should get? Something cheap and easy I think. I have a lot of unexpected guests.” you mutter to yourself about potential cheap meals when Cherry grabs your arm, dragging you to another section of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grocery shopping with Cherry is kinda eventful?  
> well except when you make people cry ^^;  
> that's not fun :/  
> and I guess I made my Cherry a good cook?????  
> whatever XD  
> Honey can fix things? o0o  
> why the fuck are you thinking about penis Reader-chan?  
> what are you a pervert? ;3
> 
> hahah XD  
> enjoy?????

You lamented the fact that the store seemed to have power, and you didn’t. Maybe you should pick up some candles to keep the dark away after twilight? Maybe. It depends on how much money you need to spend on food. “Well, Raz here we are. What do you think we should get? Something cheap and easy I think. I have a lot of unexpected guests.” you mutter to yourself about potential cheap meals when Raspberry grabs your arm, dragging you to another section of the store.

“Oh! Did you think of something?” you ask. You can’t really remember if Raspberry was a good cook or not. Unlike the other AU’s you didn’t really look into SwapFell all that often. You assume he’s a good cook. Like Edge is usually written as a good cook, so to should Raspberry be a good cook. Then again Edge is also written like a terrible cook. Ah but wait! Blueberry is written as a good cook as well! So SwapFell Blueberry AKA Raspberry should be a great cook right?

That’s how math usually works anyway. Somewhat surprisingly you are lead to the Italian section. For some reason, you would have thought he would make tacos like Blueberry. He breaks the rules even further by grabbing lasagna noodles instead of spaghetti. He wants to make lasagna?? You don’t know how to make that, and it takes too long.

“Woah, woah Raspberry! We don’t have enough time to make a fancy thing like lasagna. Plus I’m not so sure it would be able to feed 12 people.” you reason. Raspberry glares at you before rolling his eye lights. He continues to grab lasagna stuff enough for a single dish. Was he planning to feed just himself and Stretch? He continues to drag you around the store grabbing seemingly random things.

How is he better at shopping for food than you? You’ve been doing it your entire life! You just keep dumbly following him around the store. Ok, so expert cook. Yeah, yeah these are the actions of someone who knows what he is doing in the kitchen. If this was a fanfiction you would eventually fall in love with him and he would with you…. But this isn’t.

You just now realize you have the characters from many a fanfic you have read/written living with you in your house, RIGHT NOW!! You remember some of the more raunchy fanfics and blush. Oh god! This is going to be so hard! You technically already have feelings for many of these skeletons! Even the assholes! Well, maybe not for long. Being an asshole is a lot less endearing to you in real life then it is in the fanfics you’ve read.

You examine Raspberry in front of you as he was still dragging you around. Honestly, you never imaged the monster skeletons this cute. You could feel the hard bone through the fabric of your coat and wondered how authors could ever even try to describe the skeletons as something cuddly. You are suddenly wondering how much of that smut you read is actually true. At least some of it must be real! The people from your universe created these skeletons!

If they say that a skeleton would act like this, or look like this, or even uh… have a magical… er, dick… then it must be true…. Right? Your hands get sweaty under your gloves. Everything is uncomfortably hot. Must be the heater in this store, but you dare not take off your coat. Raspberry finally finished dragging you around the store. It seems he’s found everything he wanted.

You breathe a sigh of relief at having gotten out of here with minimal contact with other humans. Of course, there is still the checkout, but it’s only one quick interaction. The cashier does a double take at you and Raspberry. It was kinda funny actually. You almost giggle but don’t when you realize he is about to take a picture.

“Yo! Don’t ya think you should ask first before you take someone's picture!?” you say stepping in between Raspberry and the guy. He seems startled dropping his phone on the ground. You quickly stooped down to pick it up checking to see if he had managed to take a picture without you noticing. “HAH! What the fuck is this?! Do you know who rude you’re being right now!” you practically shout at him.

“S-sorry! I’m sorry it’s just such a cool SwapFell Cosplay. I-I was gonna show my friends tomorrow!” the guy is crying, practically pissing himself. You quickly delete all the pictures of Raspberry he had taken.

“Next time ask ya dip. So not cool. Now can you please ring us up? I would like to get home today!” you know you could have handled that better, but your nerves were shot. It would have been bad news for those pictures to get out onto the internet. You cringe as he gets up off the floor sniffling. Holy shit. You did that to a person! What kind of monster are you!?

You feel the need to apologize to him for shouting. It burns in your chest. Say you’re sorry! Right now! You did this to him. You don’t deserve his forgiveness, but he deserves your apology. “Er hey man” he flinches. How could just a few words from you cause this kind of reaction so quick? “Hey no it’s ok I’m sorry. That was uncool of me to do. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it,” he responded sniffling. You don’t know what to say to that. He finishes bagging your groceries so you pay him. “Thank you for your patronage please come again.” he says in a cracked cheerful voice. Your guilt skyrockets. What are you doing? It hasn’t even been a day with these skeletons, and the situation had already turned you rotten. Or were you always rotten?

Outside the store, you realize you forgot to get candles, but you don’t feel like going back to get them. You stand to the side of the door leaning against a brick wall. Sliding down to the ground you hug your knees to your chest. “Why did I say those things? They were horrible! How could I have done something like that?” you whispered to Raspberry. He didn’t respond. Not like he could.

When you looked up you saw him holding 15+ grocery bags in his hands giving you a look that said ‘can we go now?’. You sigh before standing. You feel like shit on the way back home. By the time you get back the stars are out. Surprisingly there are no skeletons on your yard like you would have thought they would be. The lights are on in your house, though. Did… did someone repair your electricity?

You can’t remember if any of the Sans’ or Papyrus’ knew about electrical things like that. To your knowledge, Sans studied Quantum Physics, and Papyrus was in training to be a royal guard. You walked into the house to see the four lazy skeletons drinking their preferred condiments on your couch. “Hey who fixed the lights? I’ve been trying all day.” Honey raised his hand.

Huh. you didn’t know Honey could fix things like that. You looked to the kitchen to see Raspberry already setting up to cook. “Uh ok? I guess Raspberry is cooking??? Hey, Stretch your brother is good at cooking right?” Stretch gives you a look. It’s as if he’s saying ‘why are you asking a question with an obvious answer?’ with his eyes. “Alright geez. I’ll just look it up.”

You flop into one of the chairs you set out for the meeting. Grabbing your laptop from the table you sign on to research more on SwapFell. You had forgotten that you had left on some UnderTale soundtracks the last time you were on. Megalovania blared through the living room at the highest volume. You quickly shut it off, but the damage was done. Sans was looking at you in shock.

He grabbed the notebook to write down something. ‘Where did you get my SOULs song?” the note said. “Oh! Is that what that is? Er in the game it’s the boss music that plays when you and Frisk fight.” you say shrugging. “It’s everyone favorite song. You’re pretty much everyone favorite character Sans.” he started to blush a pretty bright blue. It was super cute oh my god!

Yup this was going to be really hard. He was even hiding in his hood. Holy shit how can he be so cute?! You put your hand on over you mouth to hide your dorky smile. Now that some of the drama has fallen away you could finally register that ‘holy crap a bunch of your favorite characters are living with you RIGHT NOW!’ after you thought that, you couldn’t stop grinning like a fool.

You had to hide behind your laptop to have a mini fangirl moment. Hopefully without them noticing. You’re pretty sure they did though when you started to squeal in your throat. That was ok with you! You had no dignity anyway. You stayed hidden for a few moments more so that you could collect yourself. You just didn’t expect Sans to be this cute!

When you looked back up both of the Sans’ were blushing while Honey and Stretch were shifting nervously. God, how are they so cute? Looking around the rest of the room you realized something. “Hey, where is everyone else?” Honey points down the hall… in the direction of your room… OH SHIT!! You shove your laptop onto the table as gently as you could before sprinting down the hall.

You slam open your bedroom door to thankfully find no one there. You almost jump out of your skin when Honey appears right next to you in the hall. “OH GEEZ! Uuh well, I guess you can all still teleport.” you quickly close your bedroom door so he doesn’t get a look inside. Not that there is anything scandalous; other than that sketchbook, you just don’t like other people in your private space without permission.

“Hey are you sure they came down this way?” you ask. Honey just shrugs and nods once. You sigh. Fuck it’s been less than a day, and you have already lost 6 skeletons. Better start looking for them! Ugh, this is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess  
> bless you, for reading this mess XP  
> also, you lost some skeletons?!?! oh noes o0o  
> where could they be?  
> Sorry this chapter was so short XP  
> I didn't have any good ideas :/
> 
> I want to introduce Blueberry to this song XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTQUlm0uEj8
> 
> how funny would that be? XD  
> help me make it happen ;3  
> I am open to suggestions :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed this ^^;


	4. Tears and vomit fucking suck man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you got too worried you decide to just check in the rooms in this hallway. “Uh ok there are three rooms down here. Could you check the art room over there? We already checked my room, so I’ll check the computer room.” Honey nods at you walking over to the door across the hall. You enter the computer room to see Blueberry and Papyrus browsing the web. “Oh hey, guys. Whatcha lookin’ at? Wait… how did you get onto my computer without the password?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super weirdo chapter XP  
> enjoy??  
> also, I have been getting a lot of confusing comments?  
> like in the variety of somehow even though I am a new writter  
> I'm like A FAVORITE?!?! OR LIKE IN A TOP FIVE LIST?!?!  
> how is this a thing?!?!  
> you are all amazing people for liking my garbage QvQ

Before you got too worried you decide to just check in the rooms in this hallway. “Uh ok there are three rooms down here. Could you check the art room over there? We already checked my room, so I’ll check the computer room.” Honey nods at you walking over to the door across the hall. You enter the computer room to see Blueberry and Papyrus browsing the web. “Oh hey, guys. Whatcha lookin’ at? Wait… how did you get onto my computer without the password?”

They both look up at you before looking back at the screen. You had left youtube open last time on your desktop. It was just some speed paints and music for when you draw. You looked at Blueberry, and had a tremendously awful idea! “Ooh hoo hoo hoo. Oh man, I think you need to see this.” you quickly pull up a song you hope he will like.

After the adds finish you set it to loop. It’s raining’ Tacos starts to play throughout the room. “Have fun! Oh also be sure not to download anything ok? Raspberry is making, uh...something for dinner so be sure to eventually come out the living room for that? We also still need to talk about solutions to get you home.” they nod without looking at you. Papyrus seems confused at the song, but Blueberry is totally digging it! His little eye lights are stars while his skeleton grin stretches across his face.

You go across the hall to see check on Honey when he doesn’t come tell you what he found. The scene there is interesting. “Uuuuh ok? I found Blueberry and Papyrus…. Uhm… why are Ink and Fresh tied up?” and they were indeed tied up. The threads were blue which made you suspect Error. There was a painting you had painted right next to them too. It was… oh god… shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! You forgot to cover your skeleton anatomy painting! You glanced at Honey to catch a bright orange blush across his whole face. No wonder he was just standing their stock still.

You were mortified! You quickly covered the painting with a tarp from your tarp pile. You considered trying to explain it away but instead decided to just pretend it didn’t exist. You got out your pocket knife to cut Ink and Fresh loose. “Hey are you two ok?” you didn’t see Honey flinch at the knife when you flicked it out. The strings were tough, and hard to cut through so it took awhile. Eventually, you got them both up off the ground and put your pocket knife away.

While Honey finally relaxed after you put the knife away, Ink was furious. You suspect Fresh would be as well if he could feel feelings. Ink stood up abruptly causing you to fall over from your kneeled position. He stalked out of the room. Probably to find Error. “Uh ok then, so not fine?” you stand with a grunt. You decide to ask Fresh what happened here.

“Hey Fresh? What in the heck happened here anyway?” Fresh pretended to contemplate the answer before shaking his head. “Does that mean you won’t tell me?” his grin stretched across his face. His glasses read YUP on them before changing back to their signature YOLO. “ugh fine. Whatever. Geez! I should prolly go find Error.” you say sighing. What else could go wrong? Shit did you just jinx yourself?

You hear a small explosion from the living room… yup, you did. “Siiiiiiiiigh” when you wander back out to your living room you see two very guilty looking Sans’ messing with the remains of your laptop. “MY LAPTOP!!!!” you screech! You rush over to try and salvage your precious laptop. It’s no use. The motherboard is fried and smoking, and the screen is decimated.

You almost start to cry. This was your laptop! You did most everything on this! Now it’s broken. Sans and Red, back off to give you some space. You clutch your broken computer to your chest rubbing it with your hand. This is the worst day ever! You want to hate Sans so much for this! You want to hate both of them for this. You even do for a moment. Just a moment, though.

In a shuddering breath, you choked out “What happened here?” Sans shuffles on his feet nervously before getting the notebook to write it down. ‘Well you see I was just I wanted to sorry’ the note said. You were so so angry right now. You wanted to yell and scream and shout and cry. The anger deflated pretty quick, though. You don’t want to be mad at Sans. “sigh, that doesn’t really answer my question you know.” he was sweating so much it wet the paper.

“Whatever. It’s fine it’s fine, I’ll be f-fine”  you put your ruined laptop on the broken table. For now, you decided to just distract yourself with finding Error and Ink. “Did you see where Ink or Error went?” Sans scribbled below his old note. ‘I think Error went outside, and we all saw Ink storm off before t-’ the note said. He didn’t say what had happened next, but it was obvious he was talking about your computer exploding.

You take a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Ok, I need to go break up a fight between dimensional skeletons. Be right back.” you stand up to walk out the door. Red is pretending to sleep on the couch to potentially escape retribution. You can tell he’s faking when you spot the sweat beading on his skull. While Sans continues to stand there dumbfounded. He obviously expected more yelling.

You ignore them both, for now, to walk outside. Closing your front door behind yourself, you see smoke rising in the distance. It’s pretty far, but even with your terrible depth perception, you can tell it’s around three acres away. This day just keeps getting better and better! You know you have to make them stop fighting before they attract more attention, but you also really don’t feel like walking all the way over there. Sighing once more you steel yourself for the walk.

On the way over you can see them absolutely decimating your land! How many of your things do they need to break in one day?!?! You start to run, shouting at them to stop. “HEY! STOP THAT! YOU’RE DESTROYING MY LAND!” neither of them seems to hear you, but luckily they have entered into a sort of Mexican standoff. Neither of them is moving. Waiting for the other to move first.

You almost make it over to them before they start fighting again. You tripped over a stray string of Errors, and face planted into the ground. Your nose started bleeding pretty bad. When you try to stand up you end up getting pulled into the air. That string you tripped over somehow wrapped around your ankle, and this spells bad news for you when Error doesn't realize his AND is still using the string!

You are systematically flung into the air at Ink. He just barely manages to catch you when he realizes you are even there. You see him shouting at Error. You still can’t hear him so you don’t know what he said. All you know is that the string around your ankle dissolved, and you were set on your feet on the ground. It was a struggle, but luckily you managed to not puke on Ink.

That didn’t stop you from puking on Error, though. Just a little. On his stolen Fell slippers even. They both jumped away from your gross spectacle. You coughed a few times before spitting and wiping off your face. “ _Uergh_ , sorry b-bout that _oogh_. Being tossed around like that really does a number on humans ya know….” you groan.

Ink looks ready to barf himself… if skeletons can even barf that is. Error has adopted a similar expression. You take a few moments to clear your head before speaking. “Okay, so. I am having some problems with you two right now. FIRST! Error, you can’t just go tying up people that annoy or anger you. That’s not how it works here, and it isn’t how it works in my house. SECOND! Ink, you can’t just go starting fights and BREAK MY THINGS OK? NOT COOL!” you screech!

Ink at least look like he feels bad about it, but Error looks like he could care less about your opinion. You glare at both of them for a few moments more before you sigh. “Okay, so Cherry is making...something. How about this for a punishment? IF, you make up, AND fix my table you can join us inside for food. Otherwise, you both eat outside.” you sat sternly.

They both look affronted by your punishment and discipline, but whatever. You suppose if they really didn’t want to do what them they could just beat you up or ignore you. They are their own adult. You can’t really control them. You step aside pointing to your house. Ink grumbles walking to your house, while Error teleports away somewhere. Well, that’s 5 skeletons found. Time to find Edge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there we are ^^  
> sorry this one was shorter than the other chapters,  
> I just didn't feel like making it a page longer like my usual chapter length vv;  
> anyway yeah :D  
> hope you enjoyed this?  
> ( a reminder everyone, that this fic is strictly for fun! Everyone's fun so if you want something in the fic tell me, and I'll try my best to put it in ^^)


	5. Turns out all your favorite characters fucking SUCK man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already checked most of the rooms in your house, so it stands to reason that Edge must be somewhere outside. Prolly. You swear if he is in your house, and you spend an hour walking around your property looking for him in the dark you are going to be soooo pissed. This is just not your day is it? Why do all your favorite character have to be utter JERKS!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go another chapter of stupid shit for your reading pleasure ^^;  
> I hope you enjoy this :D  
> (side note, the reader in the story is loosely based off my own personality since that is what I know best. it's super easy to write things if I base them off myself, but eventually, I swear I'll write a good story that doesn't use my own personality as a base for the main character ^^; I know how much people hate self-inserts.)

You already checked most of the rooms in your house, so it stands to reason that Edge must be somewhere outside. Prolly. You swear if he is in your house, and you spend an hour walking around your property looking for him in the  **dark** you are going to be soooo pissed. This is just not your day is it? Why do all your favorite character have to be utter JERKS!?

Whatever. Grumbling you set off to systematically search your whole lawn. Looping around and going the opposite way when you get to one end. After a few minutes of searching like this, you begin to worry. What if he wandered off the property? What if someone saw him? Or even worse. What if he’s already been taken by the Government!?! You start to run when you search shouting his name out. “Edge? Come on Edge it’s time to come back inside! Ha Ha, you got me running around searching for you. Very funny! Now come out!”

You spent the next half hour running around your entire property screaming your head off at Edge to get his boney butt out here. In the end, you didn’t find him. You really feared the worse at this point. So you jogged back to your house to inform everyone else that Edge was officially missing. Bursting through the door you shout out at them all. “GUY OH MY GOSH I CAN’T FIND EDGE ANYWHERE!!! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM HE COULD B-”

There, sitting on your couch, eating lasagna with garlic bread, and steamed vegetables, is mother fucking Edge. You stare at him. Then you stare at all the other skeletons eating food. Almost all of them are laughing silently at you. “Oh…. I see then,” you say turning on your heel. In the kitchen, you see a plate made for you on the counter. How thoughtful. “You better hope that my plate is 100% normal ‘cause I have absolutely no patience for dealing with any more bullshit today,” you tell them walking into the kitchen.

Picking up your plate you see a perfect square of lasagna garnished with parsley and chives, two slices of thin cut garlic bread perfectly toasted, and practically shining with smooth butter. The steamed vegetables consisted of broccoli, green beans, and zucchini. Ho-lee shit. This was like. Wow. Raspberry really knows how to cook! SCORE! You hummed happily before skipping out to the living room.

Or you would be skipping, but you realized you have people over and stopped before you made yourself look foolish. Sitting on the floor since all the seats were taken you take a mental count of all the skeletons in the room. Luckily it seems that everyone is here. Double bonus it seems that Ink and Error fixed your table! Or not. It’s not the same table. Ink can make anything with his paintbrush though so maybe he just made you a new one?

Good enough. You decided to start eating the food Raspberry made and made a startled sound. “Oh my god!” you exclaim. “Holy shit this is the best lasagna I have ever had!” you hear chuckling coming from all around you. Though faint the sound is still there. You snap your head up to stare at the skeletons around you.

Your eyes are wide as you look at them all. What? What was that? Did the chuckle come from one of them? But you can’t hear them! Can you? You look back down at the food before you start to scarf it down ravenously. You need to test something. Plus you forgot to eat again today, and only just now realized how hungry you were.

You polished off the whole plate of delicious food before breathing in and out deeply. When you looked up again they were all staring at your with nervous looks. Or ones of confusion at your actions. “Hey, one of you. Say something,”  you tell them.

They all glance at each other before Sans, and Honey piece together what might have happened. “Wait, can you hear us now?” Sans asks. Your jaw drops, and you slap your face real quick to make sure this isn’t fake. The sting from your hand on your face tells you this is definitely real. You can really hear them now! How did this happen?!?

You blink a few times before you realize you haven't answered Sans’ question. “Y-yes. Yeah, I can hear you now.” you stutter out. The skeletons exchange looks, some nervous, some skeptical, all confused. You stare down at your plate trying to think. What could have caused it? Was it...the food? But is was just normal lasagna right?

No, it wasn’t! That's right Raspberry made this! “Raz! What did you do to the food?” you ask. He looks up at you glaring.

“Idiot peon! I just made it normal!” you shouts at you. You wince at his cruel words and the volume. Then glare at him. How rude!   


“Jerk! Obviously, you made it differently than I would have! Why else would I be able to hear you all now?!” you say in a frustrated tone. “Ugh, why do all my favorite characters have to be such  _ rad _ holes!” muttering to yourself you get up to collect the dishes.

Most of them had already finished by the time you had gotten back inside. The only one left with food still there was Edge. He was either slow or picky, but who cares? You make it to the sink and start to wash. They need to be cleaned right away since you don’t have the funds for a dishwasher. You might need to invest in one soon since you now have 11 more people living with you.

You don’t even notice the tears until a few have slid down your face to land on the dishes in your sink. You wipe off your face with your hand real quick. Hopefully making it seem like you were just wiping off water that had splashed up or something. You can’t avoid sniffling when you get a runny nose though. Cruel biology! Why does crying have to always come with a runny nose for you?!

The tears come faster now. Wow, you never realized how sensitive you were to the words of others. Or maybe it’s just because he’s one of your favorite characters. Perhaps his words have a bigger impact on your feelings than words from strangers? How knows. All you know is that now you hurt, and it really kinda sucks.

You can’t keep doing the dishes. Not like this anyway. You set them all to soak so that they will be easier to clean in the morning. Shuffling past the living room so your new house guests don’t see you as you flee to your room. You close the door behind you locking it. Not that it would keep them out of your room of course. At least the ones that can teleport anyway. Plus the others could probably break down your door if they so wished to.

You make yourself a blanket nest on your bed and snuggle into it. You like to feel like you are surrounded by love and warmth when you feel down. Actual human companionship that gave you this is hard to find. Luckily you found that the blanket nest was a wonderful alternative.

You shove your face into a pillow crying yourself to sleep. What a fucking day huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop wooop o0o  
> oh hey, so I have a plan right? on how to add more skeletons to this cluster fuck.  
> I'm only going to do two more pairs, though. I'm too lazy to figure out more personalities than that AND the 11 I already have  
> go ahead and tell me which ones you want in and I'll make a poll for them ;3


	6. Fucking POV Changes man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what to expect when that hole opened up beneath me. Certainly not this. After my bro and various other me’s stood up I had a look around the room. Noting the human with the slacked jaw sitting in a chair. They had some knitting of all things in their lap. They appeared to be wearing a black shirt with a pattern on it, and pajama bottoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting back into writing XD  
> ho shit ok so um I was gonna take a break from writing just to catch up on my reading? but uh it seems that I will never be able to vv;  
> at this point, I have almost a thousand emails in my inbox just for things updating that I have read 0-0  
> so yeah I will never catch up with my reading XD  
> I'm cutting my losses and taking a break from reading to write again ^^  
> and draw  
> since I got a new drawing tablet :D  
> You can't even imagine how happy I was to have it when it came in the mail ^^  
> anyway uh, enjoy?

POV. Sans

I didn’t know what to expect when that hole opened up beneath me. Certainly not this. After my bro and various other me’s stood up I had a look around the room. Noting the human with the slacked jaw sitting in a chair. They had some knitting of all things in their lap. They appeared to be wearing a black shirt with a pattern on it, and pajama bottoms.

Seemingly annoyed with the unexpected drop we all had into their living room. They pinched their nose and started talking. What they said made it seem like they really just wanted us all out of their house and back in our own worlds. Which of course I very much want as well. I already have to deal with one unpredictable human, I don’t feel like dealing with another.

They get excited when they seemed to remember something, turning to those three Sans’ that are without a Papyrus. The human asked if they could take us all home using their anti-void powers. What? Anti-void? Since when is there an anti-void? The three of them shrug before the more normal looking one proves he is less than normal when he dissolves into a pile of sludge. I leap away and just barely stop myself from shrieking in horror.

That doesn’t stop my bro and the shorter me from shrieking though. Looking around I notice that all of us; except the human and those other two without brothers, reacted the same way I did. After a few seconds, the pile turns back into a skeleton shaking his head. “Sorry, I can’t use my powers here it seems,” he says. The human sits there just staring for a moment before cleaning their ears out and holding their hand up to it.

“Uh… I said I can’t use my powers?” they grimace before snapping their fingers right next to their ear a few times.  
  
“Wow. Ok, that’s weird. It appears I can’t hear you.” they say. “That’s too bad I was kinda looking forward to knowing what you all really sounds like. Oh well.” sighing they turn to one of those other skeletons to address them. Wait they can’t hear us? That doesn’t make any sense. The red me grumbles before muttering out a crude insult toward them.

“What the fuck you mean you can’t hear us you dumb ass broad?” but this human is either the master of ignoring people or they really can’t hear us. Wait... Broad? I look over at them but before I can examine them further the human says something.

“Uh well, I guess Ink can’t take you home. What about Error?” they say. This causes an instant reaction in the Papyrus that is wearing a hoodie and smoking. The room erupts with the power he is suddenly exuding. Woah. The human shivers before looking right at him right along with basically everyone else. “Woah Woah calm down ya carrot. You can’t kill him for that. That hasn’t happened here just yet, and we might need him to get you home ok?”

His gaze snaps to them and they absolutely freeze. They start to tremble. I can practically feel their fear from here. It only grows and grows. Soon it is just as much a presence in the room as the cold power emanating from that Papyrus. The whole moment breaks when smaller me gets his brothers attention. Almost instantly most of the power in the room fades. I can see the human shudder before frowning at him.

“That was the most hate-filled look I have ever seen in my whole life,” they mutter out at him. “I suggest not doing that to someone who is just trying to help you all get back to your own universes.” at least this Papyrus appears to feel bad about it. They turn away from him to look back at the black, yellow, and red version of me. “Well, Error? Can you get them home? Do your anti-void powers work?”

He glares at them. “Y̸oų̢ ̛͠a͟͟c̡t a̧s͏ ̡͝͝i̴҉f̨̕͘ I̧ ̡̡wo̷͜͞ul͘͘d ̡͘d̷̢o͘͠ ͞a̶n͞y̕t͜h͠i̵̧͏n͞ģ҉̕ ҉s̷͜͞ǫ̷m̨e̛͜ ̛͜f͘i͟҉l̕͠t͘h͝y̡ gli͝tc̕h̵̶ ̡͡͞a̡sk͘͝͡s̴͡ ҉̧o̸͡f ͏̷͡m̶͢͞e͞͠.͡,” he says. Still, he rolls his eye lights swiping in the air. What? Is that all, but he does look confused when whatever he was trying to do didn’t happen.  After a few more tries this me is pretty panicked.

“So you can’t either huh?” they say breaking his concentration. He sweats where he stands before shaking his head. “Well, then that just leaves Fresh. Can you take all these monsters back to their own universes?” leaving the last one here who apparently had powers that are capable of travel through this mysterious anti-void. He gives the human a double finger gun before promptly exploding.

It sends out a small cloud of rainbow-colored glitter. Weirdly the word fresh is imprinted onto the cloud. When it fades heist still standing there though slightly more disheveled. His glasses are escue, and I can see why he wears them now. Oh, stars. Oh, my Asgore. There in his left eye socket is a monster SOUL. It’s trapped in the middle suspended on glittery white strings. I see some of the other me’s and Papyrus’ shudder along with the human.

It’s a disturbing sight, to say the least. “Well then… this sucks…. I guess… you’re all stuck here?” the human says interrupting my thoughts. “Uuh I should probably fill you in on some info you definitely should know? Yeah, that… that sounds like a good start. Let me just uh get you all some chairs.” they stand up from their brown chair.

When they stretch I can hear the distinct popping of bones. It happened again when they twist around twice. I can’t help but stare at them. Oh yes, now I can see why the red me had said broad. This human is definitely a woman. Does she know what those sounds do to a skeleton?!? The even stranger thing is a human making those sounds in the first place? Do they have bones?!?!? Weird.

I can’t even ask her since she can’t hear us, and since she left the room to look for chairs. I take this time to calm myself down, and take stock of my situation. Okay, in a new world, and in a stranger's living room. It would be nice to know some more things about this world before I freak out too much. Poker face definitely coming in handy right about now.

It takes a few minutes before the human comes back dragging some chairs behind her. She sets them up in a semicircle facing the fireplace. Then she drags some sort of foot rest from in front of her brown chair over to the opposite end of the circle. “Ok ok, here we have some chairs. Uuuh Sans how about you sit there?” she says. Of course I start to move, and so do 6 other versions of me. This is going to be confusing.  “No wait sorry uh I meant the original Sans,” she says. She looks nervous or embarrassed about it.

Original? What does she mean? The only ones who seem to understand where she is going with that are those three weird me’s without a brother. “Well uh, I’ll explain that later. Uh, for now, I’ll just point to you when I’m talking to you.” she tell us. “In case you didn’t notice basically all of your share the same name.” she rolled her eyes in sarcasm. As if we didn’t notice various versions of ourselves. I snicker as do most of the other skeletons here with me. She seems pleased by our response.

She directs me to sit on the brown chair she was originally sitting in. I shrug before just falling into it and woah. This might just be the best chair ever! It’s too good. I can’t even help letting my guard down for a few seconds to get comfortable. Is this what heaven is? I have to snap out of it when she directs my bro to sit right next to me. Of course being on guard again doesn’t mean I can’t still enjoy this fucking chair holy shit man!

All of us seem to be arranged in such a way as we are sitting next to our own brothers. Which is nice and considerate of her at least. Even if she didn’t ask Paps to sit there I probably would. “Ok so are we all comfortable now? Yes? Good.” she says after she has everyone seated. “Ok uh, I guess I’ll start with introductions? My name is (Y/N), welcome to my Universe.”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop Ok and I even have another chapter lined up for this one like almost right after this ^^;  
> I should really write more often, :D  
> It's really fun ^^  
> Hope you enjoyed this segment of WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!  
> have a sparkltastic day :D


	7. Fucking pranks man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up the next morning to something hard poking you in the face. You grumble and turn over in your blanket nest only for the thing to follow you, and continue to poke your face. You were going to swat it away until you heard the sound of something spraying and felt something on your hand…. Oh. Someone is trying to prank you, but who could it be? You don’t have anyone over do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop o0o  
> time for POV switch back to reader-chan ;3  
> uh, idk what to say here?  
> enjoy I guess XP  
> but you prolly won't ^^;  
> which is ok I kinda just threw this all at you without really editing it too much :/  
> anyway  
> to the chapter ^^;

You woke up the next morning to something hard poking you in the face. You grumble and turn over in your blanket nest only for the thing to follow you, and continue to poke your face. You were going to swat it away until you heard the sound of something spraying and felt something on your hand…. Oh. Someone is trying to prank you, but who could it be? You don’t have anyone over do you?

You sit up to see the perp of the failed prank. It was Ink? It takes a few blinks to realize you aren't going insane, and that it really wasn’t all just a dream. You almost scream but instead smile really wide and bright. You get up as fast as you can without jostling the cream on your hand. At this point you can’t tell if it’s whipped cream of shaving cream, and you didn’t have either of those so it could be anything.

You jog out into the living room to see the lazier skeletons all still napping and the more energetic ones silently arguing over who gets to cook breakfast. It seems whatever happened last night to let you hear and understand them has worn off. “OK EVERYONE TIME TO WAKE UP!” you screech. Blueberry and Papyrus jump at your loud voice while Raspberry and Edge just barely stop themselves from throwing the bones they summoned at your face.

The reaction from the sleeping skeletons was absolutely priceless! Error falls down from the hammock he made on your ceiling while fresh rolls off the couch. Sans, Stretch, Honey, and Red who were all sorta sleeping on the ground, jolted awake and knocked heads together. You snicker at it all. How funny. You didn’t even expect it like at all. “Can I have your attention please!” you yell at them. When they are all looking you slap your face with the hand covered in weird cream.

The silent laughter you see is more than worth having to shower today. Which you were going to do anyway obviously.... You… you shower on a regular basis…. “Ok time for me to shower, also uh it appears I can’t hear you anymore again? Yeah, what is up with that? Ahem. Figure it out and I will be back later.” you finger gun them all winking before you make your way to the bathroom. You have a bathroom off your room which is great for having privacy now that you have so many guests over.

It only takes you a few minutes to pull out a random fandom shirt you own and hunt down a clean bra, and underwear. You decide to just continue wearing your PJ pants. Hey, they are comfortable! It’s not like you have anyone over who’s opinions you care about…. Whatever you still wear them. Then you take an absolutely regular shower. Singing your heart out while you wash. It only really takes a few minutes which lets you get through 3-4 of your favorites songs.

You only realize you forgot to get a clean towel when you get out of the shower. You almost embarrass yourself by walking into your room buck naked to get a towel, but then remember that you have guests over. While you had told them not to enter your room they obviously didn’t give a damn about your rules if Ink was anything to go by.

So you carefully peek out the door into your room. Luckily it’s empty or at least appears that way. You’re pretty sure that none of them have any kind of magic that would let them appear invisible. So you wander into your room and grab the nearest towel before bolting back into the bathroom. Even if you were pretty sure no one was in your room you can never be too careful with magical skeletons. Not even a minute later and you are all dry and dressed.

As you walk out of your room you realize that since you went to bed so early last night that you and the skeletons didn’t ever have that conversation about how to get them home. Time to fix that! Breakfast seems like the perfect opportunity to do so since perhaps you will regain the ability to hear them? Maybe…. The lazier skeletons are all sitting around your living room with tired looks on their faces. They still eat their eggs and toast though. Such a simple breakfast. You wonder who made it?

Edge and Raspberry are adamantly refusing to eat it. They won’t even look at it, so not them. Blueberry and Papyrus have no problems eating it and neither does anyone else. You think it was probably Paps or Blueberry who made it which makes you hesitant to try some. “Hey uh who made breakfast?” you ask. Surprisingly it’s San’s hand that get raised. Your surprise must show on your face because he looks completely affronted. “Sorry, just didn’t think you had it in you. Is there any for me?”

They direct you to the kitchen where a normal plate of eggs and toast sits waiting for you. It looks really good actually. Maybe it’s just everyone who's named Sans is good at cooking, and only the Papyruses aren't? Who knows. You sit on the floor again since all the chairs are taken and tuck in. “These are really good! How are you all so good at cooking?” you ask.

“I just had to cook a lot when Paps was growing up is all,” he answered. Seems he came to the same conclusion you did about the food being what made you hear them, and also that it must have worn off or something.

“Fucking idiot she can’t hear us! Didn’t you hear her say that this morning?” Raspberry says. Which is surprising since you would have thought he would definitely put two and two together since he was the one cooking dinner last night. When he realizes that you can actually hear him probably from looking at your face he almost jumps out of his seat. “WHAT IS THIS?! DID YOU LIE HUMAN!?” he screeches.

You have to clean your poor damaged ears before answering the brat. “No I didn’t lie, I just had more magical in some strange way food. Right? I mean that’s the only thing I can come up with seeing as this has happened twice now.” you roll your eyes at him when he huffs at your explanation. “Anyway, since I was uh really tired last night, and went to bed too early we never got to talk about how to get you all home? So uh I was thinking maybe we could do that this morning? Also, I kinda wanna see how long this magical food thing lasts. Or whatever. I mean like it has to be the food right? I’m not being stupid in assuming that the food lets me hear you right?” there are a lot of head nods and shakes all around.

“Whatever, so any ideas?” you proceed to stuff your face with as much food as you can fit into your cheeks. They all try to speak at once. Seems they all had ideas about how to get home. The ones who aren’t speaking are chuckling at your face stuffed full of eggs. The humor tactic was a Success! It did take a few tries to swallow all the eggs but after coughing a few times you pointed at Honey. “You talk first. Got an idea?”

It took a moment for everyone to quiet down but then Honey started to speak! “*science gibberish*” you could only stare blankly. Some of the other skeletons seem to understand what the barf he was saying, but you couldn’t. When he was finished talking they all started having a discussion about how that would work, or if it even would or something like that. You had to tune them out or your brain would absolutely fry.

“ARE YOU OK HUMAN?” Blueberry shouted at you. You jumped out of your space out and stared at him blankly. It seems the other skeletons noticed him all up in your face. He was only a few centimeters away. You start to blush furiously. Not only were you spacing in a science talk which shows how much you don’t know, but also someone's FACE was just CENTIMETERS away FROM YOU OWN FACE!

You blubber and fall onto your back to scramble away from Blueberry.”WOAH! Dude personal bubble!” you now have egg and toast crumbs all over your front. Great the butter from the toast has soaked through your fandom tee and has gotten all over your skin! Gross. Time for another shower you guess.

“PERSONAL BUBBLE? WHAT’S THAT?” he asked rather loudly. You have to sigh really loudly at that. You proceeded to sit up on your knees and wave your arms all around in your own personal space.

“This is a personal bubble. It’s not something you can see, but everyone has one. It’s the area around my person that I don’t want anyone to be in. When someone gets into my personal bubble it pops, and makes me feel very uncomfortable. Of course a personal bubble isn’t really there-there? But uh I still have an area around myself that I don't like invaded, and personal bubble is just the easiest way to explain it.” you explain shrugging.

They all look at each other and smirk. That is the look of someone who is going to have a great time messing with someone. In this case that someone is probably you. “Oh no no no no no, no you don’t. You wouldn’t dare!” you scoot back on your butt until you hit a wall. Well not really a wall. It was just Sans.

He then proceeds to put his hand on your head and lean on it like it’s some sort of handrail or table. You swat it away, and try to stand up, but can’t when Blueberry tackle hugs you to the ground. Very soon it has turned into a large skeleton pile excluding Error, and all the Fells. Weren’t you all supposed to be talking about how to get them all home? You supposed there are worse things than being dog piled by a bunch of pokey skeletons. At least they are light. Or that might just be the portal you can see opening up above this pile you are buried under.

“Uh, wha-” you can’t even finish your sentence before 4 more skeleton fall through the hole and make your pile that much heavier. “Oof!” and just like that the portal is closed and you have 4 more skeletons trapped in your universe. Well shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that was one heck of a ride! sorry I didn't put actual science gibberish in this ^^;  
> I'm uh not very smart vv;  
> well in the science department anyway :D  
> and now we have 4 more skeletons ^^  
> I already have an idea for who I want them to be but if you want you can suggest some ^^  
> nothing is set in stone just yet ;3  
> hope you enjoyed this installment of WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!  
> have a wonderful day Dearies ^^


	8. NOT FEELING UP TO IT THANKS MAN!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shove all the skeletons off you as fast as possible. Not only was the pile extremely uncomfortable with 10 skeletons on top of your body, but you needed to see who the barf just fell through the new portal. One new pair looked like it might be babybones or littletale which made you just about shriek in happiness! Oh my gosh TINY SKELETON SANS AND PAPYRUS! The other pair was…oh god no. HORRORTALE?!? Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!! NOT FEELING UP TO IT TODAY THX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long XP  
> I have been really busy, but I have been writing this as often as I can get the time :D  
> and I just barely just now got over 4 pages in google docs so I decided to post this while I could ^^;  
> Hope you like it?????  
> also, hope you like the 4 skeletons I chose ^^;  
> on to the chapter

You shove all the skeletons off you as fast as possible. Not only was the pile extremely uncomfortable with 10 skeletons on top of your body, but you needed to see who the barf just fell through the new portal. One new pair looked like it might be babybones or littletale which made you just about shriek in happiness! Oh my gosh TINY SKELETON SANS AND PAPYRUS! The other pair was…oh god no. HORRORTALE?!? Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!! NOT FEELING UP TO IT TODAY THX!

You do the first thing that comes to mind, running into the kitchen and grabbing the first thing that you see to defend yourself that won’t harm him. It’s a spray bottle full of water that you use when you’re gardening. You lean against the wall and peek over to see the skeletons you pushed off yourself gathering themselves off the floor. Horror Sans is still kneeling on the ground while the rest of the skeleton look confused about whatever just happened. Mostly about the new arrivals.

You creep up behind Horror Sans and press the nozzle of the spray bottle against the back of his skull. “Don’t you _freshing_ move.” he freezes and so does every other skeleton in the room. They are all shocked at what you are doing. “Now I’m am going to need you to listen very carefully. Do you see this living room? Do you see this hou-” you are interrupted by Papyrus

“HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU THREATENING THAT SANS THERE WITH A WATER SPRAYER?” the Sans in question looks behind himself to see the harmless water, and the human holding it. Quick as lightning he grabs your wrist, dragging you in front of himself.

You struggle as best you can to get away, but you know it’s impossible. In basically every fanfiction or story ever written about anyone from Undertale or it’s variants, Sans’ are always stronger than they look. “ _Shoot!_ ” Horror Sans’ eye pulses red and his grin widens to insane maddening proportions. He reaches for his hatchet which unfortunately came with him through the portal.

“Looks like I’m having _head dogs_ tonight,” raising the weapon above his head you grip your spray bottle and squirt him in the face a few times. That makes him pause long enough for the other skeletons in the room to realize what is about to happen and restrain him. They try to pry his hand off your wrist, but you’re trapped in a vice grip.

“KINDLY LET GO OF THE HUMAN PLEASE!” Blueberry yells at him. Horror Papyrus is just laying on the floor staring at the ceiling for some reason, and the Littletale pair is hiding in the kitchen peeking out into the living room from behind a wall. Horror Sans doesn’t listen to Blueberry and instead grips your wrist tighter.

“AUGH!” you screech! You can hear your bones creaking! They feel like they are about to snap! You spray him in the face a few times getting some water into his eye socket which makes him loosen his grip in surprise, and then you spray his hand. Using the water this way makes your hand slippery enough to slide right out of his. It’s a good thing it wasn’t your dominant hand, or you would be even worse off than before. You cradle your poor injured wrist while Horror Sans is fighting against the other skeletons restraining him.

You carefully stand from where you are on the ground and waddle to your room. Searching around you find a scarf on the floor that you use as a makeshift sling. Wrapping your wrist up as best you can with one hand you wander back out into the living room. “Ok so as I was saying _ow_ you see this room in this house? This is my house got it? _Ow_ good. Ok this house is not in ‘your universe’ it’s in mine.” he stops struggling at that. Horror Papyrus and the Littletale pair look over at you and seem to be listening intently.

“Oh, that got your attention eh? Yes, this is my universe. _Ooch_ It’s also the universe of the people who created YOUR universe. Got that?” he seems surprised by your answer and a little confused? You know this Sans lost a lot of his memory and personality when his timeline went to shit. It’s going to be even harder to deal with this Sans than it was to deal with Error you think. At least Error wouldn’t frigen eat you!

“ain’t no way your universe made ours. That’s an impossibility.” Horror said. You’re just gonna start calling him Horror, and his brother can be Pine or something. Yeah, tree names are good. He’s about as tall as one!

“Well, Then I guess I’m going to have to direct you to Ink over there and let him tell you what’s up. Ink if you please.” you try to do a dramatic gesture to Ink after you say that, but have to stop halfway through due to wrist pain. “tch ow.”

Blueberry and Papyrus both immediately swoop in, and lead you over to the couch to sit. Meanwhile, Ink is explaining to Horror and Pine that this really is the universe where they were originally created. Mean mean while Sans and Honey are talking to the Littletale pair about it all. You can only hope they do a good job.

Suddenly a soothing feeling envelops your wrist. You jolt at the sensation and look over at it. Seems Blueberry and Papyrus are pooling their efforts to heal up your hurt wrist with some magic. How sweet of them. Of course, they would be the one’s who were most concerned with your overall health, and you did just get hurt.

“...Human… why does this feel oddly like healing bones? And earlier when you went to get chairs, were those really bones popping?” Papyrus asks. You never thought he could ever sound so quiet. Wait… what? Did they really not know about that??? Welp time to edumacate some skeletons you guess!

“Uuuh yes they were, and cause you are? Based on your question I’m guessing you don’t know, but humans are actually skeletons. Except unlike monsters, we don’t have magic to hold our skeletons together so instead we use flesh.” you tell them matter of factly. All of them look shocked. All of them. You would have thought at least Ink would know. Maybe even Red, but no. none of them knew about this. It’s enough to make you laugh. So you do.

The only two who don’t look surprised are the Horror bros, but that's probably because they eat human regularly. “O-oh man! _Heh_ I thought at least you would know Red, or maybe even Ink! But seriously?!? **_HAH_ ** Really none of you _pfft_ knew?” You couldn't stop giggling. The pain from your wrist wasn’t even all gone at this point. Tears streamed down your face. It isn’t even that funny.

You finally calm down from you giggle fit to notice that Blueberry and Papyrus haven't let go of your wrist. You’re about to ask them to let go, but the words died in your throat when you realize they are staring at your hand. Were they trying to see the bone through your skin? Did they want to feel your hand bones? Seems to be both when without warning Papyrus starts to feel up your hand.

You raise a single eyebrow but decide you don’t care to stop his feeling. They did just heal you after all. It got a little too weird when Sans, Red, Ink, and Fresh all came up to look/feel up your hand bones as well. This is your life now. Red actually went for your feet instead which was odd. What made it worse was when you remembered that he sometimes had a foot fetish and that you were ticklish there. Well everywhere really, but mostly there.

So while Blueberry, Papyrus, Ink, Fresh, and Sans were all looking at your hand, you were trying and failing not to laugh at being tickled. This went noticed by everyone. EVERYONE…. the atmosphere was so heavy when you were almost decapitated, but now they all seem to be having a grand ole laugh at your expense. You decided you liked their laughter. You were thinking this is nice. You were hoping nothing would ruin it. Then you had to giggle snort.

Covering your mouth with your hand you start to heat up. “Oh sorry,” you say lamely. You realized you can never have nice things. After all, no one has ever liked your laugh. Even you hate your laugh. Suddenly you feel suffocated. You have to get out of here. You have to get out of here! You stand up from the couch to flee to your room, tripping over a tiny skeleton on the way. Well, sort of tripping. Lucky you noticed that he was there, and managed to step over him before falling on your face.

Turning back to look at them you realized you had the pair pinned wrong. Their small size made you think little which got you thinking of littletale, but after a closer look with your less than 20/20 sight, you realized they were actually from the baby blaster AU. Oh, your heart! They are so cute! Without thinking you scoop up the two tiny blaster skeletons, and finish your flee to your room. They squeal as you run, but are otherwise too terrified to struggle away. You can tell they are terrified because they are trembling.

When you burst into your room you shut the door, and plop the two baby blasters on the bed “You go ahead, and make yourselves comfortable. I am going to go die of embarrassment in my bathroom.” you then throw a blanket on top of them, and calmly walk into your bathroom, locking the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof ok we are crying in the bathroom now apparently.  
> Meanwhile there are at least 6 skeletons thinking 'wow what a cute laugh'  
> You all decide who thought that XD1  
> btw expect more skeletons in the future, cause I will definitely add more when the time comes ;3  
> be sure to always send in suggestions for new skeletons to add :D  
> also, in case I forgot to mention the reader is in some ways based on me?  
> and I laugh to relieve stress, and that whole situation with Horror and Pine was pretty damn stressful  
> also I noticed that sometimes I forget to do the Fresh sensor? So uh I'm gonna explain it away later since I'm too lazy to go back and fix it XP  
> so sorry ^^;  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	9. You are The Legendary Fart Master now man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After around half an hour in your bathroom your ‘time to wake up alarm’ rang out from your phone, and you remembered you have work today. You have at least 5 hours of time left to do whatever you want, so you should probably do something about the Horror bros, and then maybe have another science talk before you leave. Getting out of your bathtub, and stretching you open your bathroom door. Well, this is certainly a ‘happy’ scene, guess you have to go shopping for more blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact my mom used to live on 100 acres of land when she was little.  
> then my great grandparents sold it when they thought they needed more money.  
> according to my mom it was a great place to grow up vv  
> it was a huge thing of forest and it had like 3 waterfalls o0o  
> man wish I could have lived there XP  
> oh well ;3  
> obviously, this story is set in that land that I would have owned!  
> ah but but I should stop this tangent :D  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^;

After around half an hour in your bathroom your ‘time to wake up alarm’ rang out from your phone, and you remembered you have work today. You have at least 5 hours of time left to do whatever you want, so you should probably do something about the Horror bros, and then maybe have another science talk before you leave. Getting out of your bathtub, and stretching you open your bathroom door. Well, this is certainly a ‘happy’ scene, guess you have to go shopping for more blankets.

It seems the two baby blasters have shredded all the blankets on your bed and made a nest in your closet. Oh no! They stole all of your stuffed animals for their cuddle pile! At least they didn’t kill them, but your poor blankets. You try to be angry but you just can’t. They are too cute and traumatized for your ire. You walk over to the closet and squat down in front of them. They must fear you though since they are trembling again.

“Heya, you guys. Enjoying yourself there? Well, that’s good. I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves yet. So I’ll start and if you feel comfortable you can tell me your names. Ahem. My name is (y/n), what’s yours?” you say holding out your hand at the end. Baby Blaster Sans sniffs your hand before carefully taking it in his tiny one. OH MY GOSH TOO CUTE YOU MIGHT JUST FRIGEN DIE AHHHHH! Lucky you since you manage to keep your fangirling on the inside. Don’t wanna scare them away just yet.

“Uhm m-my name is Sans, and this is m-my brother Papyrus.” Baby Sans says in a quiet voice. Too cute! You smile as gently at them as you can before lightly shaking his tiny hand. You wanna call them Sans and Papyrus but you can’t since there are so many other skeleton monsters here. What to call the little baby blasters? Oh! You know!

“Nice to meet Sans, is it ok if I give you and your bro bro nicknames? Usually, I wouldn’t but there are at least 5 other people here that are also named Sans and Papyrus.” you tell them “did you see all those other skeletons out there in the living room? A lot of them share your name. I’ve already given them all nicknames to make it fair.” you can only hope he believes you and accepts your proposal.

Baby Sans seems to think on it for a few moments before turning to his brother and having an adorable baby huddle up. You can’t hear what they are saying, so you opt to wait until they are done talking. Luckily it doesn't take long and they turn to you once out of their huddle. “We’ll let you give us nicknames, and long as we can also give you a nickname.” Papyrus proclaims. Oh how cute!

“Of course! Any nickname you want is ok, and in that case, Sans your nickname is Kit ok? And Papyrus your nickname can be Pup. Is that alright with you two?” you ask. Well, this was certainly easy, and all you had to do was let them give you a nickname to? Yeah sure, you can deal with that! Easy peasy!

“Ok, then we decided your nickname is going to be The Legendary Fart Master!” Kit and Pup proclaim. You snort. Oh god how juvenile, and adorable! You can live with this nickname as long as they are the only ones calling you that. Laughing just a little you nod and then scoop them up from their nest of shredded blankets. Well at least they can all be replaced, but it did get you thinking. The skeletons can’t just continue to sleep on your floor, and who knows how long they are gonna stay here. Hmmmmmm.

“Well ok then! Legendary Fart Master it is! Now, how about we go out into the living room and get you something to eat eh?” at their frantic nodding you sweep out your bedroom door. There is a mass of orange in front of your face upon opening the door and it takes a moment to realize it’s Honey. You look up at his face craning your neck back from being so close to him, and him being so stupid tall. “Can I help you Honey?” you ask.

“Uh yeah, uhm we aren't allowed in your room so we couldn’t ask? But uh what do you wanna do with those other two guys that tried to uh ‘cough’ decapitate you?” he says nervously scratching the back of his neck. You already know what you’re going to do with them though. It was so obvious as soon as you remembered the reason they eat humans in the first place.

“Well I’m going to feed them of course!” you proclaim loudly. He doesn’t seem to get it but that’s ok he doesn’t have to right now. You sweep past him trying not to touch him too much. You may not have haptophobia, but that doesn’t mean you like being touched. Luckily he moved out of the way enough so that you don’t touch him at all. When you get out there you see that Horror and Pine are both restrained on your couch.

You carefully adjust the baby blasters on your hips before standing in front of your couch. “Ok you two I don’t want to have any problems, and I REALLY don’t feel like getting eaten today. Or tomorrow or whenever. Pick a day. Anyway, I’ve come to make you a deal. See you’re on the surface right now, and we don’t have a food shortage problem so there is no reason for you to go around killing, and eating humans here.” the other skeletons in the room, except for Error, Ink, and Fresh of course, blanch at that little tidbit. Of course, they wouldn’t know Horrortale eats humans.

“So now that you know that here’s the deal, don’t kill or eat anyone, and I mean ANYONE! And you may have free run of the fridge and both the freezers. Of course, so does everyone else, but you also get food running privileges. Which means that if you ask me I will go to the store, and get you anything you want to eat. That sound like a fair deal?” you question them. You would be concerned about their lack of an answer after a few moments except you can clearly see both of them drooling. “EW! Come on guys don’t drool on the couch!”

Horror licks his teeth which does weird things to your brain. No stop! Stop being weird (y/n). “Ya mean what ya said about that? No food shortage?” he asks hungrily. You can tell it’s hungrily when his drooling seems to increase. Ew ew ew ew! You make a disgusted face as the sight of all the drool and shudder before nodding. So gross you have to leave before you vomit. Turning around you set Kit and Pup down on the ground before composing yourself.

“Ok well you can all see the fridge from here, it’s just right over there in the kitchen. There is a freezer attached to the bottom of the fridge, and another freezer in the garage. If you will all follow me I can show you to the meat freezer.” beckoning them to follow you start to walk down your stairs to the garage. You don’t usually use the garage since you don't have a car, but it makes a good storage place. Everyone gets up to go see this second freezer they didn’t know about. It’s nice that they keep a great deal of buffer distance between you and Horror or Pine. Which reminds you that you need to tell them their nicknames before you forget.

Upon reaching the garage you walk over to the other end where, in the corner, there is a large metal box that you know is your meat freezer. “Ok then here’s the other freezer!” you proclaim as you open it. So much chicken and beef. You keep getting this stuff from your mom, but you don’t know how to cook it so it just keeps compiling in your freezer. You can see some of the meat products have bones that are showing and you wonder if the skeletons are going to be weird about it. Looking over you see a few disturbed faces in the crowd. Oops.

“Do… do all things with meat have bones in them??” Sans asks. You would laugh at him if you hadn’t seen how grossed out he was by that.

“Well if they're an invertebrate they don’t have bones, but yeah most things with meat on the surface have bones. You don’t have to eat it if it makes you uncomfortable,” you say. Then you look down in the freezer and see a huge hunk of beef that would make a really good roast. Reminding yourself to not eat chicken while they are here you pick up the roast and close the freezer. “What can I say, humans, are omnivores.”

Lots of shuddering from the peanut gallery. You sweep past all of the skeletons and make your way upstairs. Horror and Pine don’t even seem to register your presence as they are too enraptured by all the meat in your freezer. Upon getting back into the kitchen you start to defrost the beef so that it can be made into roast later, and a few seconds later you start to hear the skeletons coming back up the stairs.

“Hey can you get everyone to sit in the living room? I have something I need to talk to you all about,” you shout down at them. You don’t hear anything for a few seconds and you wonder if maybe the effects of breakfast have worn off already. So you look at the time to see how long it had lasted only to hear a bang and a muffled curse as someone stubbed their little toe. After all the prep you wander out into the living room to see most of the skeletons already there.

“Well, that was fast. Anyway down to business. First, off I have to give you two nicknames,” you say pointing to Horror and Pine. “you are now Horror, and your brother is gonna be named Pine cause why not?” after some confusion at naming Horror paps after a tree Kit and Pup suddenly drop down from the ceiling. Landing on your head and shoulders. Pup clings to your arm while Kit sits on your shoulder gripping your hair.

“Legendary Fart Master! You said we were gonna get food!” Kit exclaims. The other skeletons chuckle at you struggling with two children. After some careful maneuvering, you have both of them on each of your shoulders. Holding their backs you walk into the kitchen and grab some cheese sticks from the cheese drawer. 

“I’ll make you something bigger later, but for now we have to get some talking done. It’s very important. Can I ask you to please wait that long?” at their nod you maneuver your way back into the living room. “Anyway, I was just realizing after the tragic murder of my blankets that you all can’t continue to just sleep on the floor. That would make me a pretty terrible hostess, and I had an idea for how to deal with that, but it’s kinda a sorta long term solution? Like if this situation is only gonna last a few more days I don’t wanna do it.

“But it you think you guys are going to be here for weeks or months then I was thinking tents and sleeping bags. It could be like a huge camping trip, and you would all get your own spaces. Plus you could sleep under the stars! I want you to decide on this quick though since I have to go to work in a few hours and get some new blankets for my bed. Thoughts?” you question. While they talk you take a moment to check your bank account on your phone. Wonder if you even have enough to get 13 tents and sleeping bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooch ok so I already know which 4 skeletons I'm gonna bring in next.  
> also, it would be sooooo easy to put a sex scene in this XP  
> I'm not but it would be so easy and I'm so tempted :/  
> two words -mass heat-  
> but alas it would not fit at all XP  
> too OOC for it to make sense  
> though I am going to put a period thing in there at some point XD  
> too funny not to ;3  
> oh god it's going to get veeery awkward for the reader and the skeletons then XD  
> anyway, hope you liked this ^^;  
> have a wonderful day lovelies :D


	10. Stupid dumb fuck humans man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooch ok, then your funds are a little low. How did it get this bad? Erm. It was probably from downloading that Wish app on your phone. That app is pure evil you swear. Doing some mental math you try to figure out what you can cut back on to get as many tents and sleeping bags as you need. Perhaps a second-hand store could help, and you do have a tent or two in your garage for when you go camping. That still means you need 11-12 more tents for everyone and the sleeping bags! You huff at this predicament. Of course, your favorite characters all have to be total assholes and make your life that much harder. Not that you could ever really complain about this. Best day ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! ugh, I swear I never have any time to write anymore DX  
> ok so this took a different turn that I had planned?  
> but most of this dumb story is improvised anyway XP  
> originally I was going to allude to something with magic which would lead to you all learn something very interesting I have implemented in this universe.  
> BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN DID IT?!  
> no cause I got distracted with a better idea.  
> This is just how the story flows and damn if I'm gonna change the course.  
> uh but anyway I hope you enjoy??  
> please???

Ooch ok, then your funds are a little low. How did it get this bad? Erm. It was probably from downloading that Wish app on your phone. That app is pure evil you swear. Doing some mental math you try to figure out what you can cut back on to get as many tents and sleeping bags as you need. Perhaps a second-hand store could help, and you do have a tent or two in your garage for when you go camping. That still means you need 11-12 more tents for everyone and the sleeping bags! You huff at this predicament. Of course, your favorite characters all have to be total assholes and make your life that much harder. Not that you could ever really complain about this. Best day ever!

The sarcasm is strong in this one. Quickly you look up tent and sleeping bag prices at your nearest outdoors store. Uuuuuuuuuugh! How will you ever be able to afford this? If they could get jobs you would ask them to in a heartbeat, but they can’t since they would be rather inconspicuous. You're stuck at your own $20/hour income. You never needed anything more before. You own the land so no rent and property taxes aren't too steep. The only really expensive things were food, the internet, electricity, and water. Even then that still left you with enough to get yourself some nicer things, but now there are; at least temporarily, 15 more people living here!

Boney fingers snap right in your face making you startle, and you realize you have been spacing and stressing at the same time. “Uh wuh?” you mumble incoherently before falling down on your ass. Tiny hands grip your hair and pull on it to keep from falling off making you remember you still had two children on your shoulders. Blinking the space out of your eyes you carefully remove Pup and Kit from your shoulders before setting them in your lap. Their tiny fists have some strands of your hair in them. “Uh ow? What’s up?” you ask dumbfounded. You had lost your place in their discussion when you were spacing.

“The sky, are you back on Earth space cadet?” Sans asked. You snort at the joke and nod your head “we were just getting done talking about the tent idea, and we all think it would probably be for the best since your house isn’t big enough for all of us.” you sigh. Yup this is what you were afraid of. Damn, well no more excessive spending for awhile you guess.

“I was afraid of that. Ok then I guess I’ll buy some at the store on my way back from work,” you say standing up and dusting yourself off. The baby blasters cling to your legs making it look like you are wearing them as boots. You smirk before being overly dramatic as you walk to the kitchen. “Ooaugh! You guys are sooo heavy! I don’t know if I can make it to the kitchen!” stomping around with a loud voice and making silly dramatic faces. Giggling children are too cute you decide. Too cute. So cute you might die! Luckily you make it to the kitchen with no incidents.

Time to make some sandwiches! You did promise to feed the baby blasters after all. Opening the fridge you find some cheese but no meat or lettuce. Shoot! Yesterday was your shopping day, but you forgot in all the skeleton falling excitement! Grilled cheese it is then. Getting out the cheese and some bread from your little bread box you wonder over to the cutting board. It’s been awhile, but you feel like you can still whip up a quality grilled cheese. Getting out your cheese knife you start to cut slices off the larger cube of cheese.

You only just barely notice the tense looks in some of the skeletons as you handle the knife. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what they are thinking. “You don’t have to worry you know. Not about the knife anyway. I won’t hurt any of you since if I even ever wanted to I could quite easily without it.” your detached way of saying that make a lot of them uneasy. You could tell from the way they shifted in place.

“Mind ‘splaining why that is?” Red asked. Cutting off a few more slices of cheese you tried to think of a way to put the whole thing...delicately…. Putting down the knife you sigh as you assemble the sandwiches and get a pan to grill them in.

“Well uh, it all comes down to humans, in general, being worthless beings that just take up space with their putrid awful ways. There is even a saying amongst us. ‘Anything can be a weapon if you try hard enough.’ I am no exception to this. Personally, I think I am the worst person in the whole world. Or at least this state. Anyway since you’re monsters, and it’s all about intent while I am a human and can make anything a weapon. If say, I threw this slice of bread at you with the intent to cause you harm it would probably harm you. Of course, a slice of bread isn’t a very useful weapon when used on other humans. Yet even as I say that I can already think of 3 ways to kill another person with bread.” grimacing at the end of that. It would suck to choke on bread.

You start to grill the sandwiches as you talk to the skeletons beside you. “The other reason is that you have all given yourselves a minor handicap. Of course, you can back out at any time, but you did all say you wouldn’t kill me or any other human in this universe since it might cause the destruction of your own. This gives me an advantage since I can be relatively sure I won’t be attacked back if I decide I want you gone sooner.” your logic is impeccable and all the skeletons back up from you a few paces. Even the baby blasters! Nooooooooo.

“Awwww. Kit, Pup come back. Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top????” you make a big pouty face at them, even clasp your hands together. Having never tried this tactic before and aren't sure if it will even work. It predictably doesn’t and they back up the rest of the way to hide behind the other skeletons. “Aw phooey” you pout sticking out your tongue.

“Is that really true human? That humans are that way?” a small voice asks. Holy nuts! First Papyrus and now Edge? Damn you must have some sorta gift for changing monster skeletons or something.

Sighing you turn back to your cooking before you start talking again. “Yeah, it is. Sorry for you to hear it this way. I try to be a good person, but I don’t know if I even can. I also try to believe the best in everyone, but deep down I feel as if it’s pointless. Of course, I usually don’t let my negativity show when I’m in public. It’s better to be polite and feel nice for making someone's day better than to regret making someone else's day just as shitty as yours. Anyway, that’s why I said you don’t have to worry about the knife, and you don’t have to worry about me either. I haven't killed anyone before and I don’t plan to start now.” flipping the sandwich you press it down with your spatula.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Does anyone else want a grilled cheese?” you inquire while turning to them. They still seem a little on edge but most of them seem to get where you are coming from and are trying to relax. Pup and Kit still haven't come back yet, but that’s ok. You wouldn’t wanna hang out with you either. Some of the other skeletons raise their hands for a grilled cheese and Raspberry and Blueberry even come into the kitchen to see how one is made. Ok, so that’s… 6 more sandwiches to make. Twirling the knife you set about cutting more cheese. You also decide to make some tomato soup to go with the sandwiches.

After cutting up more cheese you flip the sandwich and go to get a can or 2 of tomato soup. “Make way human coming through.” you mutter as you walk to the pantry. The skeletons part a little too fast which shows they are still tense. Hopefully, you can calm them down at least somewhat. As you scan your array of soups you see a lonely can of veggie beef. “OH MY GOSH VEGETABLE BEEEEEF!” you sing. You grab it and twirl around in place. Vegetable beef rocks!

Grabbing 4 cans of tomato soup and the Veggie beef, you twirl back into the kitchen almost all of the way before you remember yourself and stop before you can get too embarrassed. Flipping the next sandwich you set up making the cans of soup which just basically means adding more water and heating them up in a pot.

Blueberry raises his hand to ask a question which is weird since this is just your kitchen and not a classroom. “What’s up Blueberry?” you question.

“I was just wondering what those metal cylinders you got are,” he asked intrigued. Didn't they have canned food underground? You would have thought they did but then again you have never actually been there. Come to think of it, you have never read a story where that was the case either. Huh. learn something new every day.

“This is canned tomato soup. We found a way to preserve our food for long storage by sealing it in a can thus keeping pollutants from the air out. Lots of people buy canned foods to prepare for some sort of apocalyptic disaster, but most humans think people who do that are nut jobs. I was just going to prepare it alongside the sandwiches. Tomato soup goes really well with grilled cheese.” you answer him. This seems to intrigue Sans some.

“Tomato soup? Is that like ketchup?” he asks. You snort at that. Of course, he would make the connection. Of course, he would.

“Heh uh yeah sorta in the sense that it’s made with the same fruit. Don't! Tomatoes are totally a fruit!” you shoot back. Just as you're finishing the last sandwich you get a phone call. Hm, wonder who it could be? You look at the screen and see your younger brothers name. “OH SHOOT! Dang, nab it (y/n)! You messed up!! stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Idiot dumb moron! Why can’t you do anything right! Uuuugh” you scream at yourself and your phone. Quickly trying to calm down you answer the phone. “Uh hey Bro what’s up?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY, AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TO PEE YOO! Haptabirf day my sister! Hope you didn’t forget I’m coming over tomorrow to celebrate! Be sure to have an actual good cake this time HAHA.” he greeted boisterously. You love your brother but damn does he, and this birthday have the absolute worst timing ever!

“Heh uh can do? Actually, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to come over? There’s uuuuh a stomach bug going around. Don’t want you to catch it and get sick and all. Would hate for you to bring it back to my adorable nieces and nephews.” oof you hope he buys it. There is always next year to hang with him right?

“HAH Nah, I’m already almost there! I drove this time, see? Plus we haven't hung out in almost 4 months! I miss my sibling!” damn ok uh he’s driving over so he will probably stay a few days? Ugh uhm maybe you can get him a hotel? Oh, who are you kidding he would wanna stay in your guest room. Which is being used by magical skeleton from another dimension! FUCK! “Well I gotta go now, just stopped for some gas real quick and now I’m driving again. Don’t wanna crash but I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Remember, get a good cake. Bye!” then he hung up on you.

Closing your phone and putting it away you finish making the food. Leaning on your hands against the counter you mutter to yourself. “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp your brother is coming to visit  
> horaaay  
> what the heck are you gonna do now huh?  
> also, props for freaking out some skeletons.  
> killing people with bread....  
> yup I went there XD  
> blah so in a few chapters your brother will be here visiting.  
> what should he get you all as a present?  
> also be shore to be on the look out for more skeletons ;3  
> I have already decided when, where, and who is falling next.  
> I hope you will be pleasantly surprised ^^  
> hope you all enjoyed :D
> 
> have a magnificent day gorgeous ;3
> 
> (also idk why I made it so monsters don't know about cans XP  
> but I did  
> so whatever :/)


	11. How do they know about this but not about fucking Canned food man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your brother is coming over. Whoop De Doo. This could be bad. Best to think about it later when you have the mental fortitude for such a thing. Sighing you serve up the tomato soup in 8 bowls and the vegetable beef in one. Taking three plates with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese on each you step into the living room. “KIT! PUP! I MADE FOOD!” you announce. Placing the plates on the coffee table you wait to see if they will come eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back ^^;  
> sorry it took so long I got distracted reading  
> THEN I GOT MY COMPUTER TOWER AND OH MY GOSH I CAN DRAAAAAW AGAIN XD  
> so hap ^^  
> so yeah  
> hope you enjoy this :D  
> (I was gonna say something else here? but I've forgotten what I was gonna say :/)

So your brother is coming over. Whoop De Doo. This could be bad. Best to think about it later when you have the mental fortitude for such a thing. Sighing you serve up the tomato soup in 8 bowls and the vegetable beef in one. Taking three plates with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese on each you step into the living room. “KIT! PUP! I MADE FOOD!” you announce. Placing the plates on the coffee table you wait to see if they will come eat.

Indeed the do eventually come, but slowly and like cautious animals. They sit on the couch in front of the coffee table and you sit opposite from them on the floor. They stare at you while you stare at them. “It’s not poisonous you know. I can cook food,” you tell them. They jolt at the sudden conversation but otherwise don’t move. Must be waiting for you to eat first to prove you aren’t lying. Shaking your head with a sigh you take a bite of your sandwich and a spoonful of soup and eat them. Hmmmmm the bread is kinda burnt, but that’s ok.

They still don’t move to eat. “Oh, my gosh, ok what do I need to say to get you two to eat?” you blurt in frustration. “Seriously even if I wanted to kill or poison you  _ which I don’t _ I would have done that ages ago,” you say with a pout. Obviously, you need to break this tension that has developed. Tiny skeletons should not have to be this wary. They should just have to be children with no worries. Welp, they don’t call you Legendary Fart Master for no reason!

Slowly you bring your hand up to your mouth looking Kit dead in the eye with the blankest face and make the loudest fart sound you can. Glancing around quickly you ask “who did that!?” a stunned silence falls quickly followed by hidden chuckles. You almost let a grin slip but you wanna keep up the performance as long as possible. You bring your arm up to your mouth and make another fart sound. “There it is again!” you exclaim pretending to look around for the person making the noise.

Sans, Red, Blueberry, Kit, and Pup are trying so hard not to laugh. You take a stand then pretend to go looking behind random objects in the living room. Whenever your mouth is in sight you will bring your arm or hand up to it to make farting sounds. After 2 more loud arm farts, Kit and Pup start to laugh out loud. Which is quickly followed by the other skeletons in the room after a particularly long fart noise. Edge, Raspberry, and Error are all disgusted by your gross noises. Everyone else left a while ago. Wonder where they went?

This continues for a few more moments until your stomach growls and you realize how hungry you are. “Oof, ok uh parties over. Humans gotta eat ya know?” wandering back over to your plate you sit down and begin to practically scarf down the soup and sandwich. Kit and Pup seem to finally be relaxing and eat the soup and sandwich. They scarf it down just about as fast as you are. Which prompts the other skeletons to go get their own food that you made. They see you dipping your sandwich into your soup and some of them try it as well. It is pretty good after all.

There is relative silence as you all eat your food. When you check your phone you see you only have 4 and a half more hours till you need to head over to work. “Ok so we are all fed again yes? Or at least the people who wanted food anyway. And I need to go to work soonish, so I want you all to give me your phone numbers. This is a precaution in case something happens. Like oh, I don’t know, more skeletons falling out of my ceiling. Which is like cool? But I wish it would stop happening. We also need to find a place to set up the tents and a place for you to hide for the next few days.” they are all listening with various degrees of attention but stop you when you mention the hiding part.

“Why’d we need to hide?” Blueberry asked. Turning to him you wonder how he hadn’t heard that conversation with your brother.

“My brother is coming over tomorrow. It’s my birthday and I’m turning 21 finally, and it’ll mark the 4th year I’ve been living here. Being 21 also means alcohol. Uh in case you didn’t know, Humans need to be 21 before legally being allowed to drink any type of ale.” you explain. He nods and didn’t seem surprised about the ale thing. How does he know about that rule, but not about canned food? Weirdos.

“Hey wait, you said you’ve been living here for what 3 years and tomorrow will be the 4th? Wouldn't that make you 17 when you first moved? I thought humans needed to be 18 before they could live away from their guardians.” Sans observed. Seriously how do they know about these things but not about the canned food thing?

“How do you know that and not about canned food? Anyway, the jist of it is, my parents wanted to move away, and I didn’t. So I got emancipated and moved onto this property that we all inherited from my dead relative.” you pick up the dishes that are done including yours, and head into the kitchen. “My parents, and grandparents signed it over to me after I expressed that I wanted to live here. Not to hard to understand I’m shore,” you say as you start rinsing the dishes. And they weren’t going to do anything with it anyway, not after all the good memories here became too painful for them, but you have never really know the person who lived here last. How were they even related to you again?

“What’s emancimation?” Pup asked. Well at least someone is predictable in their lack of knowledge.

“Emancipation sweetie, and it’s when you petition the government to let you live on your own without grown ups because you can take care of yourself. To get permission to be emancipated you have to have a steady well paying job, permission from your parents, proof that you can handle your own funds, and a reason why emancipation would be good for you. My parents agreed to let me get emancipated if I was able to come up with all the other things that I needed for it, and now. Well here I am.” you explain while washing the dishes. It doesn’t take long to wash seeing as they only held a brothy soup and grilled cheese’s.

Horror walks into the room right then holding a frozen steak in his mouth and five strings of sausages in his hands. “Waffs goinf ahn?” he asks. Uh, what? You make a weird face obviously since he takes out the steak to put on the counter. “What’s going on?” oh yeah see? Makes sense.

“Just talking about stuff. Making farting noises. It’s my birthday tomorrow. All that good stuff” you say smoothly while also making space for him at the counter. He looks like he’s about to feed a small family when it’s probably only going to be him and Pine. Jeez, he really was hungry.

“Oh? Is it your birthday tomorrow? We should have a party then.” he says casually. The word need to spread faster about them hiding out tomorrow. Though a party after your brother leaves and it’s just you and the skeletons again might be nice.

“I’ll think about it. You not knowing about my brother brings up something important. He’s coming over tomorrow to celebrate with me and will prolly stay for a few days. It would prolly be bad for him to learn you guys were here so we should find somewhere to hide you all until he leaves.” you say just as casually. Horror tenses at this for a few seconds before coming to his own conclusion, and relaxing. “I was thinking the woods. This house is placed on around 100 acres or so of land and most of it is woods. The area that you all can see is around 10-15 acres that I use just for myself.

“You can see where the property ends by wondering around the forest. The North end runs into an abandoned rail road. The East end runs into a school for children, and the West end runs into another person's farmland.” you grimace at the mention of the farmer. “My family has had trouble with him for a few years. Every year he tries to move his property line into my land enough so I won’t notice and he can plant just that much more plants. Fucking property thief.” you grumble. Turning to look at the skeletons you see them giving your strange looks. I guess property thieves aren't really their business anyway. “Er uh, and of course the south ends in the 10-15 acres that you can see here.” you finish.

“Why d’ya think the forest would be good?” Red asks.

“Well I have some treehouses in there somewhere, and no one goes in there since it’s all sorta untamed forest. I used to wonder around in there all the time before I tripped and sprained my ankle pretty bad once… or twice…. Ok, maybe it was a few dozen times! I like taking walks in the forest. It’s nice to get away from it all without actually being away from it all. You know?” you express. Perhaps you should take another walk sometime? It would be nice.

“Snowdin was sorta like that for us I think. A place we could go to be away from it all without being really away.” Red says. You make a noise of assent as you finish rinsing the dishes.

Guess It’s time to ask where everyone else is and get a meeting started on what you’re going to do about hiding and sleeping. Especially since you brother coming over means, he will be using the guest room. Wonder where they are. “Hey yeah where is everyone else? We need to talk about this hiding business.”

Sans chuckles “Oh them? They’re all wandering around outside. I think my bro and Stretch are in your computer room. He found you universes internet to be very entertaining. Especially your uh music? There was one song he found while browsing. Mom's spaghetti or something.” as soon as he said Mom’s spaghetti you burst out laughing.

“Oh, my GOAD NOOOO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnngh. Ah oh my. GOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD TOO FUNNY! Hah ha gahah. Ahhahh, Papyrus has discovered memes. Tis a dark day indehehehehed” you were smiling even as you walked over to your computer room to tell Papyrus and Stretch about hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> 'HEY CHERRY!'  
> "WHAT!"  
> 'It's come to my attention that people think you are fell Sans, because Cherry is used as a nickname for him so I'm changing your name.'  
> "WHAT?!?!?! FUCKING IDIOT AUTHOR CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!"  
> "No I can't, but I've already changed all the text in the rest of the story! so just fucking DEAL!'  
> "UGH FUCKING FINE! SO WHAT'S MY NEW NAME?"  
> 'Well I was going to make it Raspberry, but I think I'll change it to Lil Bitch!'  
> "DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL CUT YOU!!"  
> 'tch fine'
> 
>  
> 
> and that is how the name got changed from Cherry to Raspberry ^^

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is turning into one big huge MESS!  
> but I hope you liked it anyway ^^  
> This one updates whenever I get bored so prolly won't update too often?  
> this fic is for everyone's fun so if you want something in the fic, tell me! and I'll do my best to put it in ;3
> 
> -A wild blog link appears-  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/
> 
> -go DeviantArt!-  
> http://mirriora.deviantart.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [None Of This Makes Any Sense Really.....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759122) by [Juniemunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie)




End file.
